Hyde and Seeking Mia
by Fizzbomb50
Summary: BOOK ONE*** COMPLETE*** What happened to Mia after the kidnapping does she get her happy ever after? This is a spin off from my story Grey Day's; you don't need to read Grey Day's in order to enjoy this one. this book ends just after Asia's 1st birthday
1. Chapter 1

Hyde and Seeking Mia

Chapter 1

Growing up, fast

I wake up with a blinding headache, oww what happened did I have a sherbet or three too many?

Then it slowly comes back to me, I was at the gym doing a class, 'Leg's Bum's and Tum's', as the class ended one of the other member's introduced herself and asked if I had time for a coffee? As she was at a loose end this afternoon, 'did I have time for a coffee?' I always have time, nowhere I have to be and no one I have to be their for, well Ethan, if we ever move on to dating properly, I'm not sure where if anywhere this is going, he is always happy for us to tag along with Christian and Ana or to a lesser extent with Elliot and Kate or if all six of us are going somewhere he is more than happy but I can't really remember the last time he just asked me to go somewhere with him just the two of us, my self conscience keeps chirping up "he's just not that into you" but Ana and Kate have both told me he is just very quiet and reserved and he will commit in time, once he gets used to the crazy situation that is Christian and Elliot are brothers Kate is engaged to Elliot and best friends for life with Christian's wife, he is Kate's brother and I am Elliot's sister. I do admit it's like how many steps till you sleep with? I giggle to myself at that thought. As I pulled myself from my wandering's I said "how lovely Elizabeth I would love a coffee. I text Southerby to tell him "just gone for coffee half an hour maybe an hour tops"

We made our way to the basement café at the gym, it was very quiet, only one other table was occupied, I recognised her and that wasn't her husband she was literally devouring, she recognised me and they left soon after, obviously hoping I hadn't noticed them. I wish Ethan would devour me like that, I giggle to myself. Elizabeth bought the coffees and as we were talking I started to feel dizzy and just not right, that's the last thing I remember.

I then notice mom reading my chart and dad pacing and pulling at his hair much the same as Christian does, at the same time mom notices my eye's are open and asks can you remember what happened princess?

I say "the last thing I remember is going for coffee with someone I met at the gym, but mom I have a horrible headache it's making me feel sick and like I am going to pass out" mom comes up to the head of my bed after replacing my chart and brushes my hair out of my eye's saying "I know sweetie you will be fine in a day or two, the doctor's want to keep you in overnight and if you are no worse tomorrow morning they say you can come home with us".

I am allowed visitors so dad goes to find everyone, Christian, Elliot and Kate come into my room to see me, I wonder where Ana is, and ask Christian he looks at mom and say's "she will be along later" I wonder about the look that passed between him and mom.

Ethan visits with me after the family have gone home for the night. We sit holding hands and talking till late, just talking about general stuff like what I want to do with my life where do I see myself in five years, I don't really know, I am so used to someone else making all the decisions for me so the thought of deciding things for myself is quite frightening, he starts to talk about where he wants to practice once he has completed his PhD, I am secretly really happy when he say's he wants to practice in Seattle. We haven't talked about a future together and I probably am getting way ahead of myself but I really do like him and the times he has kissed me, like he means it, I do get all tingly, I hope he does too and it's only the thoughts of my brothers that have stopped him trying to do more than kiss me, I think to myself I will have to engineer something romantic for us and make sure my brothers are completely unaware I'm with Ethan. Ethan then kisses me goodnight pulling me from my thoughts as I slip my arms around his neck he pulls away, I try to ignore the kick to the stomach I feel, especially when he says "you were attacked today we will pick this up later, when your feeling more up to it" ohh 'when I'm feeling up to it' those words have every nerve ending in my body tingling, I decide there and then I will willingly give Ethan my virginity as soon as I can, I just need to escape the ever present watching eye's of my brothers and to a lesser extent my parents.

Morning and after a wonderful night of dreams I didn't even know I was capable of, having thoughts that ran so far ahead of my experiences I'm all a fluster. My parents and brothers arrive to take me home, I am pleased to see them but wish Ethan was here and we were alone, I think to myself **Mia **get a grip, honestly your like one of those 'girls' you despise. I am discharged without fuss, one of the perk's of having a mom for a doctor I think to myself, we arrive home and I go to my room for a 'rest' I lie on my bed thinking about Ethan, boy I have it bad, I chuckle to myself.

Mom call's me to come downstairs there is someone here to see me, I quickly brush my hair and apply some lip gloss and pull on one of my new top's that enhance my curves without been slutty, it can only be Ethan I think to myself as I almost run downstairs, only to be greeted by two plain clothes detectives.

One of them is older than my father and act's worse than Christian

Detective 1 - "Miss Grey are you not aware of the security implications in agreeing to 'coffee' with someone unknown to you or your family, for someone like you"

Detective 2 – "Miss Grey I know this is extremely painful for you but could you talk us through what happened"

Mia – "I was at the gym doing a class, as the class ended one of the other member's introduced herself and asked if I had time for a coffee?

Detective 2 – "Do you remember this woman's name? I assume it was a woman"

Mia – "Elizabeth something or other, I don't remember her giving my her last name"

Detective 1 – "I assume you have a close protection officer assigned to you Miss Grey?"

Mia – "yes officer"

Detective 1 – "then if you don't mind me asking why the hell where you alone with a stranger?"

Carrick – "excuse me officer I really think that is a question for her family not you, if you have anymore questions for my daughter I suggest you keep them to anything you feel may help with your enquiries, although from what I am lead to believe you do have both perpetrators in custody?"

Detective 2 – "yes we do have them both in custody sir, but it may help us to secure a conviction and longer prison sentence if we have all the facts at our disposal"

Carrick – "Thank you officer and if my daughter has anything relevant to tell you I am sure we will be in touch, good morning"

Detective 2 "yes sir, thank you, we will leave your family to continue your recovery"

Carrick – "thank you we may be in touch, goodbye"

And with that both officers leave, but boy if I thought that was my ordeal over I was very much mistaken as Christian screams at me "yes what the hell where you doing alone without your CPO, I am sick of telling you it's for your safety, and this time your selfishness and immaturity hasn't just cost you"

Dad says "shh Christian she didn't know, she would never have knowingly put Ana in danger"

What? "Where is Ana" I scream in my head, as my parent's look shell shocked and almost holding each other up and Elliot says "easy bro, she wasn't to know" what wasn't I to know? I think to myself almost frightened to put my thoughts into words, mom leaves dad's side and comes to me and holds me all the while Christian is unleashing torrent after torrent of abuse about how selfish and stupid I am and I could have cost them their future, what? I hold on to mum for a few minuets and then I break free and manage to make it to my car before any of them can react, security must have been on low alert as none of them are anywhere near me as I floor it out of the gates, Christian I love you, you bought me a Porsche 911 for my birthday and I can outrun most things on the road, before I know it I am back at the hospital and in my most confident, almost diva voice I say to the receptionist "I am Tanya Steele and have been out of town, my sister Anastasia Gray was brought in yesterday, I would very much like to know whereabouts in the hospital she is?"

The receptionist quickly checks her computer and say's "Miss Steele, Mrs Grey is in ICU on the fifth floor would you like me to have someone show you the way" I reply "No thank you, I am sure I will find it" all the while my heart is pounding, as I think to myself what will I find when I get there?"

Not what I did find when I did arrive that's for sure.

I go to the reception for ICU and say "I am Tanya Steele, would it be possible to visit with Mrs Anastasia Gray, my sister" "Of course madam just this way, her husband is visiting with her at the moment but I am sure it will be fine" I think to myself, 'her husband?' Christian hasn't had time to get here, he will be tearing his hair out looking for me still, I walk into Ana's room with the nurse and the sight that greets me will be burned into my brain till the day I die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I want to die

I stand there frozen in time staring at him utterly shell shocked and devastated, Ethan hold's Ana's hand up to his lips and while kissing it he is saying to her "I love you my darling, with all of my heart, when your better we will leave here together, I will take you away from all this, oh my sweetheart please come back to me" I feel the bile rise in my throat as I take in the scene in front of my eye's.

Unbeknown to me Kate had escaped from work to visit with Ana, on the pretence of running an errand and had followed me into Ana's room just a couple of seconds behind me, as I felt myself collapsing she caught me and that's what alerted Ethan to our presence. My heart is pounding in my ears as it splinters into a million pieces as Ethan looks at Kate and I.

Kate says "get out of here and I never want to see you ever again as long as I live, then when he doesn't move she screams **get out now** and if I ever see you again I won't be responsible for my actions, I won't tell Christian and Elliot if you stay away but if Mia wants to tell them that's up to her and I won't lift a finger to save your sorry ass.

I find myself able to breath again and I say "get out, if you stay away I won't tell my brothers or anyone, how you have humiliated me and took advantage of all our friendships" finally after what feels like forever he leaves the room and I can collapse in Kate's arms. I just sob and sob for what feels like hours while she holds me, Kate then asks "do you want me to take you home" "oh no I can't go home, everyone will know something is wrong with me, I just can't, please don't make me" I sob out.

Kate – "OK sweetie can I at least get you out of here and take you back to my apartment"

Mia – "yes please, oh I came to find out about Ana, Christian was screaming at me 'I might have cost him and Ana their future, what did he mean"

Kate – "oh angel he was just being Christian and over-reacting, but please promise me you will always keep your CPO close, talking of which why were you alone when I got here?"

Mia – "I ran out of the house when Christian was screaming at me and floored my car all the way here"

Kate – "so no-one knows you're here?"

Mia – "no and can we keep it that way please"

Kate – "OK lets get you out of here before Christian and half the mounted cavalry charge in here looking for you, we will go back to my apartment and work out what we are going to do"

Mia – "OK thank you Kate"

We left my car at the hospital I really wasn't in any fit state to drive, once we got to Kate's apartment in Pike Place Market, she just took charge, She rang Christian to tell him I was fine and could he send my CPO to her apartment as I was very distressed about the whole situation and especially with him even though she could empathise with him a little, I was still very distressed with how he had spoke to me, and I would be staying with her for a while, she then asked Christian to put my mother on the phone and handed me the phone, while she rang her office off her cell phone to tell them she had taken unwell and would be absent the rest of the day, and she would ring them in the morning to inform them if she would need any more time off, Then she rang Elliot and said she was unwell so would he mind if they took a rain check on their plans for this evening.

I took a deep breath as I took the phone from Kate to talk to my mom "Mom I am going to stay with Kate for a while, I just can't face you all at the minuet especially Christian, can you send some of my clothes over and my car is in your bay at the hospital, I'm sorry, love you"

About fifteen minuets later there was a knock at the door, it was Taylor with a suitcase for me and a man and woman I hadn't seen before. Apparently Southerby has gone, as he should have followed me into the gym café, Christian thought, so my ever reasonable brother has sacked him for dereliction of duty and these are my new guards one of them is build like a linebacker his name is Scott James, the other one is called Tara Charlton and the only time I will be alone from now on if to take a bathroom break, one of them will even be sitting outside my room when I sleep they ask for my car key's which I give them believing they are collecting my car for me, how wrong can you get.

Apparently and I quote "I don't deserve my car at the moment" Please god save me from family, and then the tears start again, Kate notices and pulls me into her arms holding me and stroking my hair while I sob my heart out. How could I have been so wrong I really thought we were working towards being together for always?

I stay holed up at Kate's for weeks mostly just sleeping and crying, occasionally talking to my mother while refusing to see or speak to my brothers, Ana still hasn't woke up and Mom is really worried about Christian. Apparently he isn't doing so good. The doctors have no answers as to when she may wake up

Today is Thanksgiving I don't think the family feel much like giving thanks for anything at the minuet, mom came to Kate's to see me quite a few times, trying to work on me coming home but I can't, I just can't, I did however, agreed to spend the day there for Thanksgiving, they are just having a quiet one this year no big party or charity event

We all sit down for lunch the atmosphere is very subdued and tense, I am terrified if someone mentions Ethan I will loose it big time, but thank goodness no-one mentions him. After lunch I escape to the garden as soon as I can, Christian finds me at the dock, shoes off, dangling my feet in the water so he removes his socks and shoes then also sits down with his feet in the water and drapes an arm around me saying "I know I have been preoccupied lately and I was horrible to you and blamed you, even though it wasn't your fault, they would have found a way to get her, whatever, I'm really sorry but please don't take my selfishness out on mom and dad"

Mia – "I'm not, well not consciously anyway"

Christian – "what wrong Belle? I think it's more than what happened to you and Ana, can't you tell me, your prince, your knight"

he has reverted to one of our childhood games and my childhood nickname I loved that film 'Beauty and the Beast' every time it was my turn to chose what film we would all watch, that was the one I chose, every time. I bite back the sob that threatens to escape and say I just wish it could be the way it was before the kidnapping, Christian says "yes, you must miss Ethan now he is studying abroad, sorry I was a dick to him, if you two want to pick it up again when he gets back I will be nicer to him, promise" Oh god don't cry please don't cry I tell myself while answering "I don't think we will get back together if he return's I think it ran it's course" Christian looks at me like he known's I am hiding something from him, "OK whatever you think is best Belle, I will always be your prince, your knight" I pull myself into his chest allowing a small sob to escape.

Christmas 2011

How I am going to get through today I just don't know, I have now moved back in with mom and dad, I moved back in the week after thanksgiving and the first thing I did was clear my wardrobe out, everything I ever wore when I was with Ethan went to the dump everything I ever bought with him in mind, has also gone, yes I know that is so wasteful and Christian would be so angry with me for not at least sending it to goodwill but I couldn't bear the thought of seeing someone in the street wearing any of it. Mom noticed, she didn't say anything but I knew she noticed and I had lost a lot of weight the last couple of months so I made that the excuse for getting rid of it all, not that that really made sense as I kept loads of stuff that was too big for me and just wore a belt

I slowly made my way downstairs where the rest of the family are waiting for me Christmas was always such a happy time for me in the past as the youngest and only girl in the family I will admit I was so spoilt but boy has life jumped up and given me a huge smack in the face.

I open the door into the family room to be greeted by all the family including Kate, whose parents are away for Christmas, she hasn't said where, but I have a suspicion.

Morning sleepyhead we have all been waiting for you, as always I get to start the present opening Christian hands me a huge box, it's a Belle dress up outfit in my size, I burst out laughing "it's nice to see you happy princess" dad says "lets all dress up after we have opened our presents and had breakfast"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Moving on

I really need to get my act together just sitting around with nothing to do but think about my life is sending me further and further into depression and then to make things worse Elliot called home one morning expecting mom to be home, but only to find me falling out of a taxi at 11am a lot the worse for wear

I find that happening more and more these days, actually I don't much like myself at the moment, I feel like I am out of control and have no self control or self respect but the worst was hearing my brother thinks I'm "one of those skanky drunks" I have caused the last four sets of guards to be dispensed with, due to the fact I keep managing to 'escape'. Elliot just picked me up like I weighed nothing, flung me over his shoulder and dumped me in the shower fully clothed and turned the shower on, cold and left me for about ten minuets.

When I got out of the shower Christian was also there, a council of war and I am the enemy territory they want to conquer. I can't tell then why I feel like this, why I'm acting like this, it doesn't matter how nice they are to me or how disappointed in my behaviour they are, this is something they can't fix for me, and after a massive argument with both my brothers and then with my parents when they returned from work, I ran to my room and rang Kate sobbing, "Kate can I come stay with you again, for a while, I'm sorry" Kate just took all my hysteric's in her stride and replied "Oh princess, of course you can sweetie, should I come and pick you up" "please Kate" I sob.

Thursday 19th January

Kate came home from work to find me yet again sitting in front of daytime TV doing my toenails, she said "Mia I'm not having a go, but you know how you love all the cookery programs, have you thought about applying to one of them for a starter position, with your knowledge and personality you would be a sure fire success"

Mia - "well yes I would love to do something like that but I wouldn't know where to start"

Kate "have no fear your fairy godmother is here, I was sent to one of the cable channels this afternoon to do a promotional piece which will be attached to an advert for a runners position on one of their cookery shows, and I haven't filed it yet so we can look at it together and plan your strategy"

Mia - "but I haven't even got a resume"

Kate – "hey I said don't worry your fairy godmother is here, we can work on it together so it's so good no one else will stand a chance,

We spent the next three hours talking about what I like to do, quite a bit of that got left off, my culinary experiences, general workplace environment experiences?, "what!" I asked Kate, when she asked that, "don't worry sweetheart, just tell me what you do to help put 'coping together' on, that will highlight your organizational skills, see it's just a case of finding things you do and putting a work related spin on them" she replies, ok I breath a bit easier.

When it's finished I go to put the kettle on while she checks it over, then I hear her on the phone to someone "if I e-mail a resume over can you give it the once over?, tell me if you would employ her" then she shouts "listen Mr high and bloody mighty I don't care if that's beneath you and you now have people to do it for you, I am asking you to do this for your family, now am I e-mailing this over? Or phoning your mother? Thank you" oh shouty Katie, she is terrifying

About five minuets later my cell phone rings, it's the ringtone for Christian, I look at Kate with terror in my eye's she says "just pick it up sweetie" "Hello Christian", I say really quietly, Hi Belle, I miss you" oh gosh I'm about to start crying "Is this your resume angel?" "Yes" I whisper "you just had to ask Belle, I will find you something you will enjoy" "Oh no Christian, I would love to work with you but Kate knows of a position coming vacant for a runner on 'The Rachael Allen Show'" "The what show?" asks Christian "It's a cookery show on one of the cable channels" "and this is what you want to do?" he asks "I would like to be involved in a cookery show, yes" I reply, "OK Belle give me five minuets till I check this over properly and I will ring you back"

True to his word Christian rang me back after less than five minuets, he has made a few tweaks and I'm good to go, he loves me and good luck, he will ring me tomorrow.

Friday comes round bright and sunny and too early, way too early, Kate laughs at me after she wakes me up, she knows I'm not a morning person, but we agreed the best thing would be if I rang Mrs Collins, the person I need to contact to arrange an interview, as soon after 8am as possible, as that would make a better impression than ringing after lunch, and before I know it I have an appointment for 2pm today, gosh I'm so nervous, Kate just tells me to be myself, look her in the eye, be confident but not cocky and I should have it in the bag.

I spend the morning pulling clothes out of my closet picking then rejecting outfit after outfit, doing my hair about six different ways before I opt for a simple high pony tail with burgundy clips to keep the wispy bits back off my face and a simple shift dress and matching jacket also in burgundy, I then take a photo of myself and send it to Kate asking if I look OK, I wish she hadn't had to go into work today, I get a message back 'you look fantastic, go knock em dead'

Just before two, Jones my latest CPO, pulls up outside of the studio's and after taking a deep breath, I go in and introduce myself to the receptionist telling her I have an appointment with Mrs Collins at 2pm.

I am lead down a corridor adorned with photographs of all the stars that work at the channel; soon I am outside a door with a name plate on it 'Mrs C Collins, Head Director, Cookery Section. I knock on the door and am greeted by a very pretty and bubbly blond in her mid forties, Hi, come in, just call me Cynthia, she puts me at ease immediately, I feel happy and confident, answering all her questions with confidence even the one about what would I do if one of the 'stars' tried to start something I wasn't comfortable with and the one 'was I just here to find myself a rich and famous husband' "Oh no not in the market for a husband way to much I want to do before tying myself down with a husband" I tell her, no need to mention the only man I could have contemplated marrying was more interested in my sister-in-law.

I walk out of there on cloud nine. I have a job, me, Mia Grey, baby and princess of her family, the girl who was supposed to do no more than wait hand and foot on a man and a house full of children and be the perfect society hostess.

I arrived back at Kate's apartment to find flowers from Christian, a spa day voucher by way of congratulation from my parents and flowers from Kate and Elliot; they all make me feel so loved and special, how did they all know so quickly? I wonder to myself but then don't think anything more of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Working Girl

I quickly found out working as a runner on a TV show was anything but glamorous, my job description includes making cups of coffee for cast and crew in fact just anyone who is around, cleaning up sets and green rooms, ugg the stuff you find is just disgusting. I once found a used condom stuffed under one of the sofa's, yuk I could have been sick, but because this is important to me and a stepping stone to something better I hope, I just pull on some rubber gloves, look at it with one eye closed grab it while retching and sling it down the toilet, while trying to hold on to my lunch, ugg I have a good idea who's it was and the next time he is a guest I will try to run an errand so someone else has to clean up after him.

Meeting and greeting important guests and TV stars that's my favourite bit I do have a couple of favourites, photocopying and general admin and last but one of the most important tasks getting lunch – for everyone! My day's just fly by and everyone says how much happier I appear and I do feel happier in myself I no longer drink to make myself forget about what happened to Ana and what my life could and I thought at the time should have been, I never stay in bed till lunch time anymore even on a weekend.

Monday 19th March 2012

Just another day, up and out of the house before 8am, Christian returned my car to me just after I started at the TV studios, so I drive myself to work, I really want to look 'normal' but of course tailing me is a grey SUV containing the latest tweedle dee and tweedle dumb, no that's not really fair Mike and Elsie are really good at blending into the background so no one knows they are with me and they are really nice, I wouldn't say we are friends or ever will be but they are about the best pair he has come up with to date, or it could just be, I'm less of a brat.

I get to the studios for just after 8.30 Emma, the receptionist is at her desk, she tells me "Rick Stein is in today, Cynthia is hoping to sign him up for a special" Oh I hope I am assigned to look after him, I love his shows, Christian once promised he would take me to Australia and we would dine at his restaurant 'Bannisters' which is in Mollymook, New South Wales.

I am the one assigned to look after Mr Stein, he is really nice, not a TV diva at all and not once did he try to grab my bum like some of the other 'stars' have, I get him a coffee and he invites me to join him, he asks "you work for a cookery channel, is that where your interests lie, or are you just filling time in?" "Oh no Mr Stein" I reply "I would love to work in the food industry eventually, I did actually spend some time in Paris under a master chef a year or so ago" he then asks, like he is genuinely interested, not just making conversation "is that where your interests lie? Classic French Cuisine" I reply "I would like to be a pastry chef in some capacity one day" Mr Stein then says "no young man waiting to whisk you down the aisle" I feel the bile rise in my throat as I think of **him**, but I plaster the smile on and say "no, not yet, too much I want to do first"

Then he is whisked away for meetings and negotiations for the show Cynthia would like to do with him, about an hour later my personal phone rings "Mr Stein would like you to join us for lunch, please be in my office in ten minuets" just time to refresh my make-up, redo my hair and thank god I keep a dress here, just in case I ever need to look presentable, as I would prefer not to go to lunch in jeans.

We have a very pleasant lunch at The Crab Pot on pier 57 I picked the Wild Alaskan Salmon Fillet as did Cynthia and Mr Stein, who now insists I call him Rick had the The Pacific Clambake Seafeast and boy it did look a feast, Cynthia's assistant Carlton opted for the same, the conversation flows easily over lunch, Rick talks about places he has been and some of the funniest things that have happened to him while filming, like the time he was out at sea on a fishing vessel doing a feature on catching a fish then using all the bits of it to make an entrée, a Bisque and a mainmeal, it was really wild on the water that day the boat was lurching through the waves, he is not too bad a sailor but that day he was feeling unwell and everything on his cookingstation was falling off onto the deck, nothing would stay where it was put, eventually after a couple of hours they had to give up and head back to harbour with the catch, then shot the show, while trying to make it look like he was cooking in the middle of the ocean**. **

I leave work that afternoon with an extra spring in my step, Cynthia lets me away after lunch, it has been the best day I have had in a really long time, and once I get back to the apartment I pull out a Rick Stein cook book and decide on Seared Scallops with bacon crumb and Cauliflower Purée to start and for the main I will do a Rick Stein Fish Pie and for dessert Chocolate pots with orange and cardamom. I quickly run to the store to grab the few things I am missing and phone everyone to inform them I am doing dinner this evening, it will be ready at 6.30pm I spend the afternoon immersed in the kitchen doing what I love.

We all sit down to dinner Mum and Dad, Kate and Elliot and Christian and I, they all ask me about my day and how work is going, maybe I might think about moving back in with mum and dad? "No, not unless Kate is sick of me" I reply "Never sweetie I would starve if you left" she laughs but we all know it's no joke.

Then Elliot asks "you not dating again, yet princess?" "no too busy" I reply "aww didums is she pining" He teases "lend her the plane Christian, so she can go see him" "NO it's fine really" I retort, Kate reaches her hand under the table to give mine a squeeze, Christian looks at me like he is trying to read my soul, and says "the plane is available whenever you want it Belle" "No thank you" I told you all, we just outgrew each other, and at the moment I am too busy to even think about dating

We finish the evening up with a game of Pictionary we all had a good time and then Mom, Dad and Christian left, Elliot is going to stay over, I am pleased my room is at the far end of the apartment from Kate's and wonder if that was a conscious decision for when Elliot stays over.

Thursday evening and my cell rings it's mom the boys are going fishing for the week-end so would Kate and I like to come over for a girls week-end, "sound good, I'll see what Kate is doing" we continue to chat for a while before I go to research something for tomorrows shoot.

Kate returns from her evening out with Elliot, he is going to stay over as he will be going away with Christian and dad in the morning and won't be back till Sunday evening. I put the kettle on for all of us, partly so they can try some biscuit's I have baked, when we sit down with our coffee and biscuits I ask Kate about coming to mom's with me for the weekend, she says "I pleased your going to be busy Mia, as my mom has asked if we can do something just the two of us as I really haven't spent any time with her for ages" "no that's fine Kate, yes you do need to spend some time with your mom" I reply.

Friday afternoon I finish work early and go to the hospital; it's been a while since I was here to visit with Ana, a lot of that is to do with the memory of the first time I tried to visit with her but it's also got a lot to do with guilt, if I hadn't gone for coffee with that woman Ana wouldn't have tried to rescue me and she would be home with Christian waiting for the birth of their first baby. I pull up a chair and hold her hand while I tell her about work and meeting Rick Stein and I just generally babble away while thinking wake up Ana wake up please. After a little while I go to meet with mom to ride home with her for our girly week-end.

Mom has had Gretchen make my favourite meal and open a bottle of pink prosciutto for us both, as we sit eating and talking mom fixes me with her I won't be denied stare and asks "what happened with you and Ethan and don't give me the fairy tale you have fed your brothers" and just like that the dam bursts and I can't stop sobbing I know it's been nearly six months, but I have kept it trapped inside I haven't wanted to upset Kate, couldn't tell my childhood confidants and the only other person I could maybe have told if she was really here would be devastated that he hurt me and used me to be near her, so the whole sorry tale comes out how I went to the hospital to see her and I found him declaring undying love to her and thank god for Kate, she really has been my saviour, I swear mom to secrecy, she isn't very happy but can see the sense in none of the boy's knowing about it. We then make our way to the sofa where I continue to sob while mom strokes my hair. This is what I have needed, my mom, we spend the rest of the week-end doing fun stuff, shopping, hair, spa day just really girly fun stuff and I feel so much better about myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Promotions and Family

Friday 30th March

Another long day, I was in the studio at 7am this morning, Cynthia did sign Rick up for a series of specials and guess who he wanted as his girl Friday, there is absolutely nothing untoward in his treatment of me or his demeanour around me, he is kind of like a favourite uncle, one of the other girls told me he is devoted to his wife and a lot of the runners and researchers see him as a challenge to conquer. I have never been anything but professional with him and that's why I got this break, aint that so funny as a lot of the girls think they have to be sleazy around the stars to get their big break and I got mine by being Miss Frosty Knickers as someone who shall remain nameless called me.

We started this morning at 7am with a production meeting, we talked locations, special guests, maybe tie-ins with other shows from our studio, possible tie-ins featuring Michelin three starred restaurants, I am to contact the head chef's, this may mean going to New York to do some of the show as New York has seven Michelin three starred restaurants, gosh I hope I can pull that off, we ran through some of Rick recipes that a beginner could do, as in some of the shows it's planed to have a home cook who has won through some sort of competition to be in the studio with Rick cooking one of his recipes, we are not sure at the moment if this will be a kind of cook off with the guest having maybe twice as long as Rick maybe two hours and having Rick's expertise to call on for the first hour or whether it will just be a sit, chat and cook together section.

We finish up the production meeting just before lunch and my head is spinning, then it's off to do some promotional work for the show, before a meet, greet and buttering up of suppliers, with promises of product placement within the show maybe some free primetime advertisement slots on the Channel outside of Rick's shows so they get maximum exposure, and finally it's 7pm and I can call it a night but I love it and am just buzzing with adrenalin, my life continues on like this for a while I'm so busy but so happy and fulfilled at the moment.

May comes round and it's almost time for my niece to be born, in my zeal for life and love for my work I have sort of neglected Christian and Ana. Mom calls to ask me can I please spare five minuets for my brother he is having a really tough time and has agreed to have his daughter adopted, wow that pulls me out of my all encompassing self absorbing bubble.

I agree to bake him his favourite cake and go see him, give him the support he deserves. I ring Rick "Rick I'm sorry to bother you out of office hours but you know how the show is ready to go, just the New York and home cooks segments to film and we don't go to air till August would it be possible to take some time out, my family is having a hard time and I would like to be there for them for a week or so, if you can spare me" Rick answers with "I know what happened to you and your sister-in-law and that she hasn't woken yet, take two weeks full pay for now and if you need any more time just ring me, we don't need to be in New York till first week in July, and the home cook section can be filmed anytime, so your on leave from this minuet till 20th May and if you need any more time don't hesitate to ring me or if there is anything else I can help you with, and one more thing" "yes Rick?" I ask "turn your official phone off till the 20th" "OK I laugh, Thank you"

Sunday 5th May

I get up early and set to baking Christian's favourite cake, a triple layered chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, Mom has asked us all to join her and dad at their house for lunch, I agree, as do Kate and Elliot, that just leaves Christian who hasn't given mom an answer, and I was given the short straw, to go to his apartment and drag him to moms, thanks family, I think to myself but I know why I was the one drafted to do this. Christian is more likely to give in to me than anyone else.

So I box my cake up and drive across town and buzz Taylor to key me up, or beam me up Taylor, I giggle snort to myself, no somehow that doesn't have the same ring as beam me up Scotty, he should have kept that guard, Scott James, for himself, then I could have said that, I giggle to myself.

Taylor lets me in and whispers "you may need your flack jacket Miss Mia" I reply "got it, triple chocolate layer cake with chocolate frosting" Taylor laughs and says "maybe you have"

I call out "Christian, I've got something for my favourite brother, do you know where Elliot is?" He comes out of his study, saying "so Elliot is your favourite brother is he? Tell **him** what car you want for your next birthday" he laughs and pulls me in to a hug, "So what have you brought for your favourite brother then?" I reply "Oh nothing much, it's in a box on the breakfast bar, but I have to take it with me so if you want any!"

He retorts with "no, not happening Belle, I will not be the exhibit at the zoo" "Oh Christian you're not an exhibit, you're just very much loved and mom and dad would love to see you, you think they would dare to pick on you when Elliot and I have got your back? No not happening bro"

I smile up at him fluttering my eyelashes; maybe this would work better if I was two with a toothy grin I think to myself,

"Ok lets see this cake, I am prostituting myself for" he retorts, I smack him on the arm and life the lid on the box, "OK sold to the woman in pink" he says, "I love you Christian" I tell him "ye love you too shorty" he replies, before going to get ready to escort me to moms.

We arrive in time for lunch, which Gretchen has prepared, we are having an entrée of Trio of watermelon, gala melon and honeydew melon served with a fruit coulis a main of Roast loin of English lamb stuffed with mint and served with a rosemary sauce, and to finish Redcurrant mousse served in brandy snap basket with fresh fruit compote, all washed down with Chateau Sixtine Chateauneuf-du-Pape, say what you will about Gretchen she makes a mean Sunday lunch, which we all thoroughly enjoyed.

We then move into mom's favourite room in the house, the large conservatory, Elliot had it built for her, it's a large octagonal room with glass to seven sides including full height glass doors on one side for access to the garden and French door's into the dining room on the eighth side. With wonderful views over Lake Washington it is so peaceful and tranquil, it is also my favourite room and if ever I buy my own home I am getting Elliot to do something similar for myself.

Mom turns the conversation to Ana and the baby, "are you sure adoption is what you want Christian? What if Ana wakes up the week after?" I figure they are rehashing old ground here.

Christian - "Mom it's for the best, Ana's not going to wake up, I have accepted that now and I can't raise a child on my own"

Mom - "you wouldn't be on your own darling; we would all be here for you and her"

Christian - "and what sort of life would that be for her, me flitting here, there and everywhere and her being pushed around between you all, never knowing a mother's love, yes I know you all love her already, but no, she will have a full time family, a mom, a dad, a brother and a sister who will love her, just like I have, and that's an end to this discussion, I will hear no more about it"

Christian – "Dad have you got the papers ready to sign yet?"

Dad growls softly "yes I have son, if you are intent on doing this, I can't stop you, but you will have the best legal representation I can give you"

Christian – "It's not a hostile take over dad"

Dad – "yes it is, for the rest of us, it is"

Christian – "Dad you know you, mom, any of you can go visit her anytime, don't you?"

Dad – "Yes, but it's still not the same as her being brought up in the family"

Christian – "Don't start that again dad, she will be with family, Ana's family"

Well that killed the happy relaxed mood of the day, and two minuets later Christian is on his way back to his glass prison in the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N warning probable hankie alert_

Chapter 6

Asia's Birth - Wednesday 16th May 2012

I have hardly slept, my mind is a whirl, today is the day I become an aunty but after today how many opportunities will I get to be an aunty, how often will I get to hold her, to spoil her, to be there for her when she gets older and Christian is threatening to ground her for life if a boy so much as looks at her, then I remember that won't be his job and I wonder should we have tried harder to reach out to Christian and made him see he could bring Asia up himself and will he end up regretting this decision he has made.

I get out of bed before 6.30am I know I'm not going to get back to sleep and ask Mike one of my CPO's to drive me to the hospital once I have forced myself to eat some toast or something

I arrive at the hospital just before 7.30am Ana's procedure is scheduled for 8.45 I sit with her for a while just talking about work and generally rambling on, then I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn and it's mom, she looks dreadful, like she has been crying all night, and she takes Ana's hand in her other hand and say's "come on sweetie wake up, be here to meet your baby, please my angel" I then wrap my arms around my mom and we quietly sob together.

A nurse comes in to the room and tells us "Mr Grey is here and would like some private time with his wife if we wouldn't mind" I wipe my eyes, mom does the same and we walk out to the waiting room where I find the whole family waiting.

Christian leaves us to go sit with Ana till it's time then a nurse comes and asks mom to go with her, it has been decided mom and Christian will be in the room when the baby is born.

I sit between Elliot and dad they each take one of my hands, Elliot also has Kate pulled into his side as she softly sobs. Rose and Ted are here, they are nice, good people and in other circumstances I would probably love them, but they are taking our baby away. They are kind of with us but not, they have a right to be here, (I wish the heck Carla would show a tenth the interest Rose has), but it's also like they appreciate they are intruding on our grief. I am grieving and I'm pretty sure the rest of the family are too, grieving for what could and should have been, a beautiful little girl, the apple of her daddy's eye. The darling of all our family, her momma's princess, and I feel the tears rolling down my face again. I am lost in my thoughts as I quietly sob along with most of the rest of the family.

I don't know how long we sat there for before mom came out and said "baby Asia Grace is doing fine 6lb 2oz born at 9.30am" Asia Grace, that's a beautiful name I think to myself and I bet mom is chuffed to bit's she is named after her and then Rose goes to meet her and start to be a mother to her, that thought sets me off again.

Rose and Ted along with their teenage children are going to stay in Seattle for at least three weeks before they move in to the new house Christian has bought for them in Boise, he has actually bought two houses next door to each other, the second one been for any of us to use whenever we want to go and see her.

I really don't know what to make of that, is he regretting having her adopted but doesn't want to disappoint Rose and Ted, I don't think so, not by his demeanour, maybe it's just he does appreciate we all still want her in our lives and we have all been assured by both Rose and Ted we are more than welcome to go and see her anytime.

Asia is now two days old and she is just a little darling, she seems a happy and contented baby, she has big blue eyes and wisps of what look like chocolate brown hair, she seems to be all limbs so I think she is going to be tall like Christian.

Rose, Kate and I are going shopping for baby things today, she has a bit of stuff but we all want to spoil her, we head to Neiman Marcus and hit the baby section ohh I'm in my element as I pick up Tommy Hilfiger jeans for her and dresses from Gucci and Armani Junior, a gorgeous little coat and bootie set, gosh I could spend every cent I own in here, I glance over and Kate is the same, arms weighed down with stuff for Asia, we just look at each other and burst out laughing we have so much stuff if she had six changes a day she wouldn't wear it all before she outgrew it, so we agree to look at what the other has chosen and each of us will put some first size things back and maybe get them in the second or third size.

We then move on to Christian's club for lunch, where we all open out hearts over lunch and I feel much better about thing's Rose is so amazing, she doesn't see Asia as belonging to her and Ted but as a blessing her family are lucky enough to know and to help raise along with us, wow she is so unselfish I know Asia and all our family are luck to have Rose and Ted in our lives.

Soon our three weeks of getting to know Rose, Ted, Teddy, Anya and Asia are rapidly coming to an end.

~0~

Friday 28th June

Christian has put the plane at our disposal so Kate, Elliot, Mom, Dad and I are flying to Boise this morning to spend some time with Asia she is just over six weeks old and her six week check went well, Rose told mom but I think mom being a paediatrician want to see for herself, the only downer to this trip is the missing link i.e. Christian, he has not seen his daughter since the day she was born as far as the rest of us are aware.

It's not a long flight, just over an hour and a half, really just time for a drink and snacks and before we know it the plane is landing Rose and Ted have brought both of their cars out to meet us, I jump in with Rose and Asia as do mom and Kate, and the boys get in with Ted while laughing at us.

Once at the compound we go our separate ways, Rose goes into her house so she can feed and change Asia before putting her down for a nap, Ted goes with them.

The rest of us head across the 'garden' into Christian's house to get settled, Christian's housekeeper Mrs Peter's shows us to our 'rooms' mine is a suite with large double bedroom, small lounge, dressing room and wet room.

I find a note on my bed from Christian which reads "If you found this note then I still have not found the strength to visit with her, please regard this suit of rooms as your home from home and please decorate them in any fashion you wish at my expense just forward any invoices to my personal accountant at Grey House, in exchange I only ask you take photo's of her but please keep them hidden until I ask to see them.

Before I reach the end of his note I find tears streaming down my face, and before I can wipe them away mom knocks on my door and enters she is clutching a similar note and also has tears streaming down her face, we just stand and hug each other,

We join Ted, Rose, Anya and Teddy for mid afternoon tea, Asia is awake and is just an angel, Rose has dressed her in a Lili Gaufrette Ribbon Sleeveless Dress, in red, its one of the ones I bought her, she just looks a little doll in it, Rose asks mom if she would like to give Asia her bottle, mom looks like someone offered her the crown jewels.

We spend the week-end with Asia and her new family; I love them all, they are so caring and loving, if Asia can't be with us, then I could hope for no-one better for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Falling in love again?

September 9th 2012

I have had a very busy few months, I have visited Asia at her home with Rose and Ted in Boise most weekends sometimes mom or Kate comes with me sometimes I go alone, I don't think Christian has been to see her yet. It's a strange situation our family finds itself in, we all adore her but over time I think we have all apart from my mother accepted she is best off there, she is safe, well, looked after and loved oh so loved.

Rick and I went to New York at the beginning of August to do the tie-in shows with the Michelin three starred restaurants, what a fantastic week I had, I met some brilliant people and got three offers of work once Rick told them I want to be a pastry chef, and had spent three months in Paris

Last night we had a first show-night party at EM Fine Art's what a fabulous night everyone loved the layout, the cool, edgy feel to the place, the exposed brick, the artwork on the walls the lighting and the upstairs bar and blue room. And I may, just might have met someone, he was the DJ for the evening and his name is Grant, when we shook hands it was like been hit with an electric shock. He is taking me to lunch next Sunday.

Work has been fantastic lately; I have been promoted to official personal assistant to Mr Rick Stein, so as well as running errands for him I make sure everything runs smoothly for his show. The day before filming was due to start the society contact dropped out so I was asked would I like to try out and now I actually have a five minuet segment on the show where I promote restaurants, up and coming chef's, recipe books, etc, some weeks I have some celebrity in just to chat about their favourite food and places to eat. I love it, and maybe eventually I would like my own show but for now I am meeting some fantastic chef's and making loads of contacts, Master Chef Australia is coming to Seattle for the pre finals week and Rick has been asked to help out with a couple of episodes, he has featured in Master Chef's around the world, I will be accompanying Rick on these days I am so excited, I adore that show.

Sunday 16th September

I can't believe it's been almost a year since I was kidnapped and discovered the man I was hopping for the cottage with roses round the door and 2.4 kids with was pining for someone else

Today is phase two of getting my life back. I have my first date since all that happened, I spent most of yesterday in the salon, manicure, pedicure, facial, wax, buff and polish god I sound like a car I giggle to myself and then take a good look at myself in the full length mirror, as I stand just in my matching pink lace push up bra and thong set, yes the underwear stays, I like how I look in it, not that he is getting a look at it mind, but it gives me confidence knowing I look and feel good, then the doorbell rings it's Maddi my hairdresser.

OMG I love what Maddi did with my hair it's all tiny rings of curls framing my face with a big up-do, and after she does my make-up, very soft, muted tones and almost natural looking, I then go and put the dress on I bought yesterday it's a Rachel Pally Rib Stanley Halter Dress in coral

I think to myself Mia girl, you look amazing, go rock his world, and then I have a little giggle to myself.

He pulls up outside of the apartment just after 11am he is carrying the most beautiful bouquet of flowers all pinks and lilac's with just some flashes of white in among it. it's so beautiful and I just love the colours, after inviting him into the apartment for a coffee while I put my gorgeous flowers in water, as we have our coffee and some biscuits I made while unable to sleep during the night, we talk about allsorts what I like to do in my spare time, what it's like to work in TV, where he has DJed, It's really nice to be just sitting here talking to a man who gives you the impression he is hanging on to your every word.

He then asks me if I have any preferences for lunch as I am the one in the know, I laugh at that, but I do have a romantic little French Bistro in mind, Café Campagne is just a stroll away as it's located just along the historic Post Alley in Pike Place Market and it has the most amazing choices on the menu, I had already booked a private dining room there for us in the hope he didn't already have somewhere booked for us.

I tell him because of a past incident when I was kidnapped in order to gain access to someone I know, I always have two security guards with me but they are really unobtrusive and won't bother us at all, in fact most of the time I forget they are there. I haven't really lied to him; I just haven't told him who my brother is and the real reason why he deems it necessary. Is it too bad to want him to get to know and like Mia? Not the sister of Christian Grey, Seattle's billionaire. I will tell him if we get beyond more than half a dozen dates.

We leave the apartment quite openly holding hands and chatting away it's not long before we arrive at our destination. We are greeted by Gaston, my favourite maître de

He takes us through to our dining room it's one of the smaller ones with just one beautifully presented table in the centre with a perfect white starched table cloth and an arrangement of a silver 5 armed candelabra with pale blue taper candles which are lit and a ring of white and delicate pink roses around the base of the candelabra, the walls in this room are a delicate duck egg blue, it just all looks so delicate and elegant after Gaston sits us down and hands us our menu's, leaving us to decide on lunch. I notice Grant is just looking at me flabbergasted, I cross my fingers under the table cloth and say, one of the perks of my job and they will get a mention in next weeks show, something along the lines of "is it your mom's birthday soon? why not book up for a special Sunday Lunch and Mia's recommendation for this week is Café Campagne in Pike Place Market". A tiny fib, yes I will mention them on the show but that's not how I got the table.

We both decide to start with french onion soup followed by duck confit and for dessert Terrine Au Chocola and to wash it all down Special Cuvée Bollinger Aÿ

I am having a really nice time and hope he is too, the conversation flows really easily back and forth. We talk about our backgrounds, he tells me he was adopted when he was about 6 after his mother was killed and has an older brother somewhere, he is not sure if he wants to find him eventually or not, his brother was in the marines in Iraq when it happened but the family was estranged at the time, so he isn't even sure if his brother knows what happened to the family, his adoptive parents are great, really supportive and always have been. I tell him about my upbringing that I too was adopted, but I never knew my biological parents as my birth mom was only fifteen when I was born and I was adopted at birth but I'm not in the slightest bit curious, I have a mom, a dad and two older brothers and that's all I need to know, he says "tell me about your brothers?" I reply "the oldest one is a builder and the younger one works in mergers and acquisitions" I know I am being really economical with the truth, but I am so scared someone will want to be with me because of who I know, not who I am, **Mia**, silly, funny, flighty Mia.

We finish lunch and head out and walk down to the water front admiring all the beautiful apartment blocks and looking at the private boats moored up. He turns to me as say's "when I make it, I'm going to have a penthouse apartment right here overlooking the waterfront and a forty-five foot boat moored here too, and thumb my nose up at all the rich bastards that walk round with a pole up their arse thinking they are better than anyone else cos they don't need to work for a living just sit on their arse waiting for daddy to pop his clogs and they are millionaires"

I don't know if I want him to know I'm Mia Grey, whose parents live in a 12,000 sq ft home set in 15 acres with lake access in Bellevue. Who has one brother who just made his first million last month and another brother who is worth billions and made number five in the world's billionaires list in Forbes Magazine. I think for now I will use the name I use on the Show, Mia Black and see how thing pan out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Love and Trust

Christmas 2012

I lie in bed Christmas morning thinking about my life and what a difference a year makes, last Christmas I didn't know how I would get through the day, this year, I'm happy, so fulfilled at work and I think I'm in love.

Grant has been booked for a very prestigious gig in Saudi Arabia; it's some prince's birthday on Boxing Day, so we aren't spending Christmas or New Year together, as New Year he will be in Cape Town. I would have loved to have gone with him, but we are still keeping it low key, my family don't know about him yet and he still doesn't know my full story, I'm still a bit nervous that 'it's not all about me' He hasn't given my any reason to feel like this apart from those comments on out first date.

I slowly get out of bed and dress before joining the rest of my family for breakfast, the only thing wrong is today is Asia's first Christmas and we are not sharing it with her, Kate, Elliot, Mom, dad and I are flying out Friday to spend some time with her.

Saturday January 5th 2013

My Birthday, another year older, another year wiser, I hope. I am spending the night at my parent's home as are Elliot and Kate as well as Christian; Christian had arranged tickets for us all to see Chicago which we all enjoyed immensely followed by a diner in a private dinning room at Canlis, we have had a fabulous night.

I only wish Grant could have joined us, but that part of my life is private and none of my family know about him yet. We make our way back to mom and dad's house where after a nightcap we all make out way to our rooms, I sleep well and am dressed and in the dinning room before either of my brothers but not before my mother. Breakfast is a fun silly time, where we all tease each other and all of a sudden I feel ten again, all my worries just melt away. After a morning on the lake in dad's boat we all go our separate ways.

Kate and Elliot are going to stay with Kate's parents so I will have the apartment to myself, after they leave; I have a bath and start to get ready for Grant coming over, just before three the doorbell ring's it's Grant he is carrying the biggest bunch of flowers I have ever seen, and an envelope. He gives me my flowers and after I gather every vase in the apartment and arrange my flowers Grant hands me the envelope. In it are reservations for tonight at the space needle restaurant as well as a suite at the Fairmont Olympic. I do feel a little nervous as I am still a virgin but I had already designated tonight as the night.

10th February 2013

Grant and I are flying out of Sea-Tac this morning to spend Valentines in Paris, we are flying first class, and we will be staying at The Hotel du Collectionneur Arc de Triomphe it sounds fabulous

_A modern seven-storey Paris hotel inspired by the Art Deco style, overlooking Parc de Monceau, one kilometre from the Champs-Élysées. Hotel guests can work out with personal trainers and unwind with a hydrotonic bath, a massage and a range of beauty treatments. Hotel du Collectionneur Arc de Triomphe Paris guestrooms feature 1930s-influenced decor _

After a wonderful week we have to go out separate ways Grant to Ibiza he has been booked for several gigs over the next six weeks on the island and I am meeting up with Rick in Spain to film the latest series of 'A taste of the Mediterranean'. Then when that series is wrapped up I fly on to Rome for a new series 'A taste of Italy' featuring Antonio Carluccio, I am really looking forward to working with him.

I talk to Grant most evenings before his sets while I am away filming with Rick and as a surprise for me, Grant flew out for the whole week-end two weeks after we parted in Paris, Rick loves him and hopes for the roses round the cottage door and happy ever after for me so as a surprise he has booked us into the five star NH Palacio de Tepa we had a fabulous week-end, I will admit we spent most of it in bed and not sightseeing.

Monday morning and we are at the airport again, I am putting Grant on a plane again; will this be our lives together, always one or other of us flying away somewhere? It is romantic once we catch time to be together. But I really want the 9-5 Monday to Friday, roses round the door 2.4 children and think this time I picked the right one, I couldn't contemplate what I would do if I got it wrong again, I push that thought away quicker than it arrived and think could I give my career up for the happy ever after? Cottage with roses round the door, never mind could Grant?

Once his plane takes off I jump in a cab to go meet up with Rick at the studios we have a busy day of filming ahead of us and I need be on my game today no time for moping after Grant.

The next two weeks go by in a whirl as we wrap that series of 'A taste of the Mediterranean' up. Rick and I share a quiet meal and a bottle of wine together reflecting over our last crazy year together, wow who could believe where I was just over a year ago and where I am today, I credit a lot of my renewed zest for life to Rick, I love that man he is my best friend after Kate, but tomorrow he flies back to Australia and I fly to Rome for a week-end with Grant before starting filming with Antonio Carluccio. I just hope he is as easy to get along with as Rick and I can't believe it's only six weeks till Asia's first birthday I am going home for that I don't care what happens even if the sky falls in I laugh to myself.

Grant and I spent a wonderful week-end in Rome I sort of hoped he would propose even though I know that thought is crazy we have been dating six months but in reality between our jobs and my family we will be luck if we have been on more than fifteen dates, he is the other half of my soul, I whisper it quietly to myself I love him, I haven't told him that yet and he hasn't told me but everything he does for me screams he loves me. Monday morning and another painful goodbye at another airport, I just want to throw my job in and follow him around the world.

I jump in a cab and make my way to the studios we have hired in Rome for this show; I haven't been there long before a cab pulls up and the most delightful man gets out of it, he is charm it's self, then he suggests we get out of the studio and wander the streets of Rome while indulging our passions. My god I think to myself who the hell is this man, what the hell have I let myself in for, do I need to break contract and get the hell out of there?

I decide to see what the day brings before I ring Cynthia and tell her I can't work with him, but no by indulge our passion he meant spend the day wandering from small bistro to small bistro sampling the food and talking to the chef's. I had a wonderful day, and think I have found someone who could be as generous with his time and friendship as Rick is. We spend the next five weeks working like crazy and spending time wandering the streets of Rome I get to meet lots of different and interesting people then we have the wrap party and it's time to go home and get ready for Asia's first birthday.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Asia 1st Birthday

I make it back to America with days to spare before we all fly out to Boise for Asia's 1st birthday and yes I do mean all of us, Christian started to visit her sometime in January or February, at first he kept it very quiet and none of the family knew he was visiting with her, needless to say mom is ecstatic, over the moon that he is going to have a relationship with his daughter.

I have made her cake, it's the first special cake I have made, yes I have been doing simple cakes for my brothers for years but this one is something special. For a while I have been taking sugar craft classes and am really keen to show off my skills, I now know how to do some things that are quite simple to do, but look magnificent.

Asia's cake is a ladybird cake with red velvet and white chocolate inside and the top tier includes a cute red ladybird with a white sign reading "Happy 1st Birthday!" The ladybird is sitting on celadon leaves and additional smaller ladybirds dot the side of all three tiers. A red band with black dots decorated each tier and the bottom tier includes white daisies with celadon stems. I am really proud of it and extremely happy with the way it turned out.

I have also been shopping for presents for her, what do you get the one year old only daughter of a billionaire? More clothes of course, I giggle to myself, as I think of the hours spent in toy stores and on the internet, and every time I saw something I liked I would ring Rose only to be told "sorry sweetheart, Christian already bought her that"

Tuesday 14th May 2013

I have been at the studio's all day putting ideas for shows together with Cynthia and talking to chef's and producers, my head is ringing and I am so glad to be out of there, I am on two week leave from now, I have nothing planed, Grant is working the party scene of the Mediterranean sea for the next eight weeks, working most nights so I'm not sure about joining him or whether to just stay in Boise with our angel.

Just time for a quick shower and change before I have to meet the rest of the family at the plane, I am already packed; I just have the cake to finish packaging up, then it's out of the door, Mike is driving me then he and Elsie are off on a short holiday.

By the time we arrive in Boise Asia is already in bed which is a shame but we all agree when Rose suggests we go to there house in the morning to have breakfast with her

~0~

Chapter 10

Cynthia says I have some great ideas which will take the station into the future and make it one of the most watched and talked about cable channels, she has asked me to put these ideas on paper and put together a proposal to present to our esteemed leader at the next three monthly forward planning meeting, apparently he doesn't suffer fools gladly and if I am to present this to him, I must be sure it will stand up to scrutiny, he is known for giving staff the hair blower treatment. I laugh to myself, as I wonder if he can be as volatile as Christian and maybe I have something to be grateful to Christian for, I should be able to handle anything he throws at me, after all I can handle my brother apparently.

I have spent the last week preparing for my presentation, Kate has read through everything many times for me, pruning my more artistic flourishes as she calls them and after yet another read through and forcing myself not to e-mail it to Christian for his approval, I really must start to be more sure of myself, I think as I read it once more.

I plan my outfit for tomorrow and after a long leisurely bath wishing Grant was here instead of in some 'boring town miles away from anywhere that wasn't worth it's space on the map' as he described it while reminding me I have to be on my game for this meeting, it could give me a say in what programs are commissioned, what chef's we want to work with, if it goes to plan the world will be my oyster.

I wake up just after 6am and grab myself breakfast of pancakes and blueberries, I am the only one at the apartment at the moment Kate and Elliot are off on another pre-wedding honeymoon, Kate wants Ana to be her maid of honour and so they are waiting. They left yesterday morning after hugging me and wishing me luck they are going to phone me tonight.

I drive myself to the studio with Mike following I am one of the first in the building, I love this time of the morning, before it really gets busy, I make myself a coffee and read through my correspondence before taking a call from Rick, he is back in Australia at the moment but we talk at least once a week, I am planning to go out there sometime soon if I ever find the time in my schedule.

Then before I know it its 10am and time to make my way to the boardroom, apparently 'his lordship' will arrive at ten fifteen sharp and woe betide anyone who is not in place waiting for him, I take my seat next to Cynthia, there are another twelve people in the room, people from various departments, Accountants, PR, Legal, Advertising Revenue Analysts, Sales team and little old me Mia Grey, god knows what I am doing here, can I do this? Can I sell my ideas to him without being laughed out of the room? I know some of the people in the room have looked at my proposals and Cynthia said if even one of them had reservations I wouldn't be here.

At ten fifteen sharp the door opens and in he walks, oh god I am going to be sick, how the hell am I going to get through this? Do the whole family know how pathetic and what a joke I am? I will not cry, **I will not cry**, I am here on merit 'oh ye you really believe that' my subconscious chirps up

Cynthia stands as we all do and say's "Mr Grey may I introduce one of our fastest rising stars, Miss Mia Grey, Oh I've just realised the name, any relation" she laughs

"No" he replies "pleased to meet you Miss Grey" So that's how he is going to play it I think to myself, Cynthia continues "Miss Grey has put together some proposals in regard to the future direction of the channel and I must say I think they are fantastic"

Christian takes his seat and opens his copy and then before I know it he is throwing question after question at me, have I costed this, have I foreseen that, how did I come to my conclusions, do I really think a star of that magnitude would be interested in our little cookery channel? I answer all his questions; he is no longer my big brother humouring me but the boss I need to impress if I don't want to look a laughing stock.

I finally get back to the apartment; my head is still reeling, is that how I got my job in the first place? Is that why I have had all the wonderful opportunities I have had in the last eighteen months? Have I any real talent or friends?

In a vain attempt to deflect these thoughts, I pick up the celebrity rag that Kate orders and is lying on the mat behind the front door, and right there on the front page is a photo of Grant, obviously at some celebrity do with a blond model hanging off his arm, I giggle to myself while shaking my head, god he's gorgeous and all mine.

I then proceed to read the piece about him,

Today Seattle celebrates as celebrity DJ Grant Taylor was awarded

**World Dance star Award U.S.A.: Best International DJ**

"My year's been another super one, seeing how, in the US, dance music keeps growing and growing and to be one of the ambassadors of the sound here has been very rewarding,"

"I've DJed in nearly every single country in the world this year," says 27-year-old DJ/producer Taylor. "And I really feel as if people - both the crowds and the DJs and producers too - are becoming more open-minded about dance music."

After the year he's had, Taylor should be tired. But, he says, it's the raw energy he gets from the music that keeps him going - pushing the boundaries for that next gig, and that next studio session.

Since he first started DJing aged just 14-years-old - the Seattle DJ hasn't let up.

This year his DJing stepped up a notch. With gigs all over the world including Saudi Arabia for Prince Abdulla's 21st birthday, as well as New Year in Cape Town and a 6 week stint in Ibiza "It really has been unbelievable to play in some of the places I have"

Over the next year Taylor is hoping to focus more on his own productions and his Revelation Recordings label. His 'Lovers' Album has had huge success

"I never expect to get recognition for DJing or my productions," he says. "For me it's just about doing what I love."

Taylor told Seattle Nooz while snuggling with his wife of six years, Norway's top runway model Marianne Iglesias.

I pull the waste bin to me and throw up, heaving and heaving till there is nothing left, I am numb, do I have mug, idiot, fool tattooed on my forehead? I sit on the floor with the waste bin between my knees, my make-up streaked across my face while thinking what am I going to do? I can't stay here; everyone will either think I'm a slut or an idiot, which one is worse? I don't know, and then there is my 'career' fat baloney, that was, something to keep me busy, sober and out of peoples hair, and the tears start again, I sit for hours and hours ignoring my phone, I look at the bottle of Hendricks's my brothers have left for when they are here and the bottle of pain killers.

NO, I will not, my god I can't believe that thought even crossed my mind, even for just one second OMG I feel sick just at the thought. And then I make a decision yes my life is over, my life in Seattle is done, finished, gone.

I open my laptop and find the first plane out of Sea-Tac I can make it on to, book a seat and throw a few bits in a bag including my laptop, I had given Mike and Elsie the night off so don't have to worry about them, I get changed, wash my face, reapply my make-up and without a backward glance I walk out of the door locking it behind me and post the keys. I then hail a taxi to the airport.

* To Be Continued *

_A/N thank you so much for taking this journey with me, what happens to Mia, where does she end up? Will she ever get her happy ever after? I do have plans for a second book and eventually when I do start it I will put an epilogue here but first a certain Miss Asia Grace Gray has been nagging she wants her story told. _


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Australia – Marina Black

Another day another dollar but this time they are Australian dollars never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined this life for me, if you asked me five years ago where I would be today, I would have said married, a couple of kid's boring upper middle class suburbia. Running a home, by running I mean telling the housekeeper and cook what to do.

Instead I almost lost my life and my mind as well, after that fateful coffee at the gym it wasn't long before I discovered the man I was hoping for the happy ever after with was pining after someone else, and not just any someone else, but I was the reason he could stay close to her.

I had just about gotten over that when I was hit by a double whammy, the man I had slowly started to date and trust had lied and tricked me and the only man bar my daddy I would have trusted with my life had tricked and conned me too.

So just over four years ago I cut all ties with my family, jumped on a plane and called one of my best friends to see if he had any work going as a kitchen hand.

Rick just laughed at me and said no but come to lunch with me and one of my great friends as well as my wife and maybe we can look at what your options are.

Little did I know that day would put me on the next and most challenging step of my journey, an apprenticeship with Adriano Zumbo,.

After about a month I e-mailed mom just to let her know I was alive basically, I knew I had to be careful if I didn't want to be found and for a long time I didn't, want to be, found that is, so I never gave her any clues that Christian could use to start to search for me.

But I did wonder about my family, about my niece and if Kate and Elliot ever did get married or had Ana woke up yet, and so I started to rival the stalker extraordinaire, my brother, every night when I crawled back to my apartment exhausted from another day under the maestro, I would turn my computer on and run Google searches of my family and most nights they ended with me crying myself to sleep

I worked and slept, and cried, for months that was my life, and then I started to doubt myself, after all I hadn't given either of them chance to explain before I took off, so I started to search for Grant on Google and found a lot more out about him than I ever had while we were dating, from photos and the reports of the divorce petition Marianne took out against him I was maybe the fifth or possibly the sixth girl he had dated after marrying her, at least I didn't have the shame and ignominy of a divorce or being named in one to live with.

My work was my life, for the longest time I barely socialised, occasionally Rick would just not take no for an answer and one of those times he dragged me to a fiftieth birthday BBQ at about the time I was coming to the end of my apprenticeship with Adriano and I met someone there, he was fun, sexy and young, so young I think like about eighteen and a kitchen hand.

Adriano had known him since he was about ten his parents lived next door to Adriano so I knew he was safe, no wife or unrequited love lurking somewhere, he wouldn't hurt me, of course I wasn't 'in love' so he couldn't hurt me, emotionally anyway and we had a great fun loving summer before he went to university.

He helped to heal me so I will always have fond memories of that summer but I still wasn't ready for anything more than a bit of fun with someone I liked, really liked but love, no that boat has sailed, I will never allow myself to love that deeply again, but maybe it's time to forgive, Christian at least, never Grant, no I'll never forgive Grant he took my heart and trampled it to death.

During my internet searches, stalking my family, I discovered Christian had bought a company here is Sydney and as the last leg on his trip round Australia checking up on his companies here he would be visiting Sydney I tossed and turned all night, was I ready to see him again?

I knew he would want me to go home with him if I contacted him and I was not sure if I was ready for that yet, I had completed my apprenticeship with Adriano so in theory I could just pack up and move on but Oh God was I ready to do that, I really didn't know.

I went on like this for quite some time, night after night I tossed and turned never quite making my mind up one way or the other till the day Christian landed in Sydney.

I picked my phone up and found his number, my heart was pounding and he answered, I heard my brother's voice for the first time in so long and I was sobbing really sobbing "Christian" I sobbed "Mia? Baby Girl, is that you?" "Yes" I sobbed "where are you baby girl? I'm coming to get you" and I gave him my address and within fifteen minuets he was pounding on my door and then I was in his arms, we talked and talked for hours and hours, we spend every spare minuet we had together, till the day before he had to leave and then he asked the question, the question I had been waiting for "You coming with me princess?" and just like that I knew my answer "yes"

**A/N will be starting a new Story featuring Mia **_**'Mia Happy Ever After? **_**right about now so go to my profile for direct link to it**

The new story will be starting approximately six weeks before Ana is due to give birth to the miracles and will be a series of one shots with much longer chapters and will not cover everyday living, just significant events in her life


End file.
